


What a Little Rum Can Do

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: 1800s, Age of Sail, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor/Protégé, Napoleonic Wars, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Horatio is a particularly affectionate Horatio. How will a perfectly honourable, sensible man like Captain Pellew deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Little Rum Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was written eons ago but never archived here. I decided to dust it off (along with more Hornblower fics soon to follow) and fix all the bits which made me cringe. :)
> 
> Please do not archive this story elsewhere and please, no translations!
> 
> © and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A & E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.

"Go on, have another!" Cleveland chuckled, pushing the fourth tankard of what Horatio presumed to be one quarter rum and three quarters water towards the young midshipman.

Horatio shook his head. "Thank you, but no," he said politely. He ignored the laughter at his expense, knowing that if he had any more to drink, he would not be able to make it back to the midshipmen's berth unaided. Odd... all added up, he had only had one full tankard of rum. Yet as soon as he stood, he was immediately reminded that he was not used to any real amount of alcohol, and that he had never managed to get over his seasickness.

"Are you well, Horatio?" Archie asked, a little concerned. He had his suspicions about the rum/water ratio his friend had been consuming, but had not wanted to spoil the fun. And Horatio had seemed to be quite _happy_ himself at first.

"Oh yes," Horatio declared. He picked up his coat off the back of his chair and made his way to the stairs shakily.

"Are you certain you don't need any help?" Archie tried once more.

"Just... getting some air, Archie," Horatio told him, swallowing down the feeling of nausea. "Then I will go to sleep."

Cleveland and Heather chuckled, wondering how long it would take Horatio to make it up on deck. Archie frowned, but went back to playing cards with the other midshipmen, while Horatio swayed towards the stairs.

He counted: "One... two... seven... four... nine..." as he ascended, finally making it all the way up onto the main deck after an unlikely seventy-four steps, and inhaled deeply. Too deeply, because all that fresh air at once was too much of a contrast to the smoky, thick atmosphere below. He grew even dizzier. The obvious solution was more air!

Horatio looked heavenwards. The main rigging... perfect. He nodded, having made his decision. Dizzy or not, he felt that now was as good a time as any to combat his fear of heights. Perhaps that small amount of rum would keep his hands steady? He gripped the ropes and began to climb. Slowly. Somehow, it became easier the higher he went. He was smiling broadly, feeling almost euphoric. This was not as bad as he had always thought. Then he decided to sing - loudly and not very well - a tune he had heard his division sing below a few days earlier; it was a rather questionable tale of rum, chickens and debauchery aboard ship - composed, apparently, by Styles.

"Good grief, Hornblower! What are you doing up there?"

Horatio looked down at once, having recognised the captain's voice. Unfortunately, looking down turned out to be a very bad idea. He gasped, his grip tightening until he was certain the ropes would leave a permanent pattern in his palms.

Pellew stood below, peering up at him in concern. He had gone for a late night walk on deck, and he had been about to go below when he had seen Hornblower walk out onto the main deck. No, not walk - stagger. The man was clearly drunk. No harm in that, he had thought. He would simply wait to make certain he went back below and did not fall overboard. But then the young fool had got it into his head to climb into the rigging! He was quite aware of Hornblower's dislike of heights, and knew this could only mean trouble, even while he was sober. In this condition... Pellew began talking to him now, imploring him to climb back down. Slowly.

But Hornblower merely stared down at him, growing exceedingly more unhealthy in colour. "Cap'n Pellew, sir," he called out weakly. "I don't think I can."

"Hold on tight then!" Pellew instructed, breathing hard. "I'll get you down." He decided to make his way up into the ropes himself to disentangle Hornblower before he could fall.

But right then, Horatio's pride got the better of him, and he began his descent - sliding more than climbing.

The closer he got to the deck, the more relieved the Captain grew. "Almost there, man. Almost there." Pellew paced back and forth at the foot of the rigging, not taking his eyes off Horatio for an instant.

Suddenly, the quick slide downwards became too much for Horatio's equilibrium, and he grew too disoriented to hold on. He barely managed to swing around to the underside of the ropes before he let go. Thankfully, he only had a few feet left. Moments later, he was on the deck. Or he should have been. Instead, he found himself in the captain's arms. Pellew, on realising what was about to happen, had moved quickly to catch him.

Horatio found that he rather liked to be there and, with a bright, adoring smile at his captain, he wrapped his arms around Pellew's neck and let his head lull against the side of his neck with a sigh. Then he closed his eyes, quite happy to go to sleep right there and then.

Pellew gasped, for a moment unable to move. This was much too close for propriety to some of his less than honourable fantasies about the young midshipman!

Bracegirdle had watched the entire scene from the poop deck and now came hurrying down the stairs to the main deck. "Captain? What is wrong with him?" He had his suspicions, of course, but his concern for Hornblower far outweighed his outrage at his apparent drunkenness.

"I do believe we can make a guess at that, Mister Bracegirdle," the Captain said cynically, before clearing his throat and quickly lowering Hornblower to stand on his own two feet. More or less. He continued to hold the young man up, for otherwise he would most certainly collapse in a heap.

"Sir, that is quite unlike him!" Bracegirdle declared, certain the captain must be outraged at Hornblower's display.

But to his surprise, Pellew answered calmly, "I know that, sir." He cleared his throat. "Well, return to your watch, if you please, Mister Bracegirdle. I will... I will take care of Hornblower."

"Would you like me to get him settled?" Bracegirdle began, but the captain would have none of it.

"I was about to go below anyway. I shall attempt to get him sobered up so we can get an explanation of this... this..." He paused, unsure what to call the young man's display. Ever since Horatio had landed in his arms, he was finding it hard to form coherrent thoughts. "I shall get to the bottom of this, and then I will deposit him in the midshipmen's berth."

"Aye, sir." Bracegirdle saluted, making his way back upstairs with a frown on his face.

~ ~ ~

Getting Hornblower below had sounded far easier than it turned out to be. Pellew found that in his state of advanced inebriation, Hornblower was a dead weight, which he had to basically carry down the stairs. This would not have been so bad, only Hornblower - quite oblivious now to his surroundings - had no qualms about leaning on him entirely for support. Thus, far worse than the physical effort of walking along with the tall, lanky and utterly lovely young man leaning on him was the effort of not enjoying it too much.

Pellew was grinding his teeth. Each soft breath from the dazed youth felt so warm against his skin. He had to sternly remind himself of the state Horatio was in, each time the sweet face came to rest snugly against the side of his neck and a tiny sigh of contentment escaped the parted lips. It was not as if Hornblower was doing it on purpose, nor was he likely to even be aware he was doing it at all. That thought made Pellew feel a little better. Or did it?

"Come now, Hornblower, let's get you inside." It wouldn't do to dwell on this, he told himself, as he propped Horatio up against the wall next to his cabin door while he opened it. But he soon found the young man back in his arms when he caught his steady slide down towards the floor.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Pellew chided, to no avail. He knew well enough Hornblower could not have pulled his cravat together unaided just then.

Horatio, growing a little more cognisant, looked at him, his eyes widening and a warm smile spreading across his face. "Cap'n," he slurred.

"Yes, Hornblower, yes it's me." Pellew saw the officer's renewed awareness as a good sign and returned the smile.

Hornblower sighed, his eyes lowering and fixing on the captain's full lips. He raised one shaky hand and, oblivious to the shocked gasp his action caused, touched his index finger to the lower lip.

Pellew's heart was racing. The tender caress - which it was not, of course, since Hornblower must have been quite unaware of his conduct - shook him to the core. He gently removed Hornblower's hand and held it in a tight grasp. "Come now, Hornblower!" he said, softly chiding. Then he finally remembered that he ought to get him inside. He opened the door and directed the drunken boy into his cabin, where he once again propped him up against the wall.

On realising nothing about his position had changed significantly, Horatio grinned. He seemed to spend a long time going nowhere, and found the thought amusing. But he grew serious when he became aware that he was inside the captain's quarters. He must have been invited especially, and it made him feel bold. As soon as the door had closed, Horatio said, "Sir?" He waited for the nod allowing him to continue. "I am going to kiss you, sir."

Pellew's eyes widened. No, this really had gone far enough! "You will _not_ , sir!" he exclaimed, only to find his outrage entirely ignored and Hornblower's face moving closer to his. So close, in fact, that he could gather neither the strength nor the willpower to remove himself from the situation or - incidentally - from his young officer.

Horatio pursed his lips, closed his eyes and, with a little sigh, wound his arms around the captain's neck and closed the distance. At this point, Pellew felt quite drunk himself, having to support them both with the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of Horatio. Hornblower seemed to think he was about to be embraced, so he moved forward against Pellew, who reacted with a tortured groan. Intoxicated entirely with the boy, Pellew returned the kiss, his arms finally drawing the yielding body close. He parted the soft lips, tasting the sweet mix of Horatio and rum. _Rum!_

He withdrew with a shocked gasp, nearly wavering in his decision when he saw the deep disappointment on Hornblower's face. "We cannot do this, Mister Hornblower. You are drunk."

Horatio was grasping for words. "Please, sir, I want..." He wanted to explain why they needed to continue, but no words would form in his foggy brain. He felt like sobbing.

"Mister Hornblower." A pause, and Pellew softened his voice. "Horatio." Pellew decided that in this situation and in Hornblower's condition, he would have to take control not only of his own conscience, but of the boy's as well. "What you want or do not want, sir, is right now influenced entirely by your state of drunkenness. And even while I am unsure as to why you are in this state--"

"Mostly water, they said," Horatio volunteered just enough information for Pellew to deduce what had happened.

"I see." Pellew cleared his throat, now aware his hands were still on Horatio's hips. He quickly withdrew them and clasped them behind his back before straightening himself up. "Well, either way, sir, you are in no condition to judge your... uh... your needs right now. I suggest you allow me to prepare some coffee for you before settling you into the midshipmen's berth."

Horatio sighed deeply, his lips forming into a pout and his eyes looking at his captain pleadingly. It had been so nice in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to be back there.

But the captain stayed firm and directed Horatio to a chair. Then he went to brew him some of the Javanese coffee he had stowed away for special occasions. It was a rather potent brew, and he was certain it would do the trick.

~ ~ ~

A few minutes later, Edward Pellew passed the cup into his young officer's hand, waiting patiently until the long fingers had clumsily curled around the handle. Then he sat down opposite, watching to make sure he would finish it all.

Horatio drank as if he was quite unaware of how hot the brew was. This was nothing like that dreadful Scotch coffee the midshipmen mixed at times - a burnt piece of biscuit crumbled into water and stirred until it made a thick syrup. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

Pellew looked at the pale face and cursed whoever had made Hornblower drunk. He knew he would never give the culprits' names - he was far too loyal for that, but if he should ever find out, heaven help them. After a few minutes had passed - Pellew had been listening to Horatio slurping the coffee without any regard to proper manners - he smiled at him, placing a steadying hand on Horatio's.

"I trust you are feeling more yourself now, Mister Hornblower?"

Horatio did not look at his face but at the hand clasping his own on the table top, a smile forming around his lips.

Quickly, Pellew withdrew the treacherous hand and cleared his throat.

With some disappointment, Horatio looked up at him before asking hesitantly, "Will I be punished, sir?"

Pellew raised his eyebrows. "Punished?"

Horatio's mouth broke into a wide grin, proving beyond doubt he had not yet sobered up to any significant extent. "I thought you might wish to... spank me, sir?"

Pellew's jaw dropped. Seeing the eagerness which came with Hornblower's suggestion, he couldn't help but chuckle. Good Lord! "No, Mister Hornblower," he said reluctantly. "I do not intend to spank you."

Horatio showed an inkling of a pout, but he went back to slurping the coffee, his eyes continuing to connect with his captain's over the rim of the mug.

Pellew bit his lips. _Don't tempt me, boy!_ he thought. Out loud he said, "Mister Hornblower, you must be more careful in future. Keep away from any spirits that have not been poured either by yourself, the cook, or one of the senior officers, you hear?"

"Aye, captain." Horatio saluted, grinning.

With a sigh, Pellew rose and pulled his drunken officer to his feet. "If I return you to the midshipmen's berth now, will you go to sleep?"

Horatio squinted, apparently thinking hard. "No," he declared.

‘Patience, Edward, patience.' The Captain sighed. "Why not?"

"Want to stay here... with you, sir." And Horatio wrapped his arms around the captain's neck again and let himself slouch, entirely certain he would be caught.

Pellew mumbled something, but on realising there was no chance of settling Hornblower down for the night without keeping a careful eye on him, he walked him to his own berth, where he stood him against the wall and began to remove his coat and vest.

Horatio watched curiously, a smile around his lips and his head lolling to the side every so often. Once the captain had progressed to his shirt, he raised his arms so the shirt could be pulled off more easily. Pellew began, but halfway there, Horatio lowered his arms again and wound up with the shirt tangled around his head. He was laughing like a child, flailing his arms about and making matters worse all the while.

The captain's composure was lost entirely, and he chuckled as he attempted to divest Hornblower of his shirt. "Hold still, boy!" he berated, but the effect was lost in his laughter.

"Yes, sir. Aye aye, sir!" Hornblower - still stuck within his voluminous garment - now got it into his head to salute, which resulted in the nasty sound of a seam ripping.

"Now see what you have done." Pellew smiled, patiently taking Horatio's arms and stilling them in midair. He managed to remove the shirt now without further ado, and soon, Horatio stood before him, naked down to his waist and grinning at him. The captain scrunched the shirt he held within his fists to keep from touching the bare, smooth chest. He stood for a moment, gazing longingly, until he decided his self-restraint did have its limits, and he was dangerously close to them. "Lie down!" he demanded, and Horatio obliged immediately, half falling, half climbing, up on top of Pellew's bedding.

Once Hornblower was lying down, one long leg dangling over the side, Pellew began to pull off his shoes and stockings, before starting on the closure of his breeches. When he looked up at the sleepy face, he saw him watching, a teasing smile lighting up his face and his eyes glistening. By God, in his drunkenness, the boy was actually attempting to seduce him!

"You had better sleep with your... um... your breeches on, Mister Hornblower."

"As you wish, sir." Horatio sighed blissfully and closed his eyes, trying to please the captain by going straight to sleep. Or at least by making a decent pretence of it.

Pellew quickly straightened the discarded garments out and hung them over the back of his writing chair. Then he retrieved an armchair from the main cabin and settled in next to his bed currently occupied by Hornblower. He could not help but appreciate the irony; this was exactly where he had wanted the young man for some time, only now that he was there, he could not so much as touch him.

"Cap'n," the sleepy voice came from the tangle of limbs and sheets.

"Yes, Mister Hornblower, what is it?"

"May I ask something, sir?"

Captain Pellew rose again and leaned over Horatio, suppressing a whimper when he was faced with a pair of huge, trusting brown eyes gazing up at him adoringly. "Yes?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"May I... come to you... tomorrow? When I am better?"

His heart beating frantically at the realisation of what Hornblower was asking, Pellew took a deep breath. "Let me make a suggestion, Mister Hornblower."

Horatio nodded. "Yes, sir, anything."

Pellew hid a smile at the young man's eagerness. "If you should still remember your request tomorrow, and if--" He stilled Horatio's frantic nodding with a gentle hand on his forehead. "No, let me finish! _If_ you should still... desire to come to me, then all you need to do is give me a sign."

Horatio beamed. "I understand, sir."

"Good. Very good." Pellew cleared his throat, the entire idea suddenly more than he could bear to think about. "But now you must sleep, Hornblower."

"Aye, captain." Horatio blinked a few times and, still smiling, let his eyes drift shut, entering the world of dreams.

Pellew, however, was in for a sleepless night of contemplation - would Hornblower indeed come to him the following day? Would he even remember his request once sober? He settled back into his chair and resigned himself to listening to the sound of Horatio's breathing. He would remember that at least, in case there was to be no more.

~ ~ ~

Pellew started his morning watch early. Surprisingly, he had eventually gone to sleep, but he had also woken again a few hours later, deciding that he would rather not be in his cabin when Hornblower woke. He felt both unable and unwilling to face the confused boy who was bound to be either oblivious to, or ashamed of, last night's conversation. So he stood on deck, gazing out to Sea and trying to clear his thoughts by inhaling deeply of the salty air. Of course, it would take infinitely more than a cool morning breeze to banish Hornblower from his mind.

Horatio woke with a smile, knowing at once where he was, though assuming he was still dreaming. Then his head commenced throbbing unpleasantly, and the reason why he was actually there came to him all at once. He felt mortified. With a groan, he sat up, noticing that he was alone, but that some fresh water had been left for him so he could wash. He did so and dressed quickly to exit the captain's quarters before he would be found by the steward. Just before he left the room, Horatio spotted a note in the captain's handwriting, perched on the writing desk:

_Mister Hornblower, I have sent word to the master that you may be late in starting your watch today. I hope you have recovered sufficiently to attend to your duties. Captain Pellew._

Horatio sighed. The note was impersonal, though really, he was being treated very fairly indeed. Any other captain might have let him spend the night in the brig rather than in his own bed. He picked up his vest and coat and went to retrieve a fresh shirt from his sea chest in the midshipmen's berth. Then he went upstairs to join the captain on watch.

"Ah, good morning, Mister Hornblower," Pellew greeted him, his heart beating so loudly that he was certain it could be heard across the nearly empty deck.

"Captain, I must thank you for your kindness, and I beg a thousand pardons." Horatio looked sheepish. He felt terrible, the memory of last night - while a little blurred - vivid enough to shame him to the bone. Had he truly asked to be spanked?

Pellew smiled ruefully. Of course, he had anticipated this. If Hornblower remembered at all, it would be with embarrassment. How foolish of him to have hoped for anything more. "Let us forget about the whole... affair, sir. It is in the past, and it won't do to dwell on it."

Horatio understood that was all he was to say of it and, with a nod, he took up his familiar stance on the captain's right. He ignored the throbbing of his head as best he could, focussing instead on the horizon. And on attempting to dredge up some of his less readily accessible memories of the previous night. By the time their watch came to an end, and Mister Bowles appeared in order to take over, he had succeeded fully. The pounding of his head had been superseded by the pounding of his heart, and when Captain Pellew turned to face him before leaving for his quarters, Horatio simply stood there staring at him.

Pellew met his eyes - eyes now clear and wide and unbelieving - and swallowed hard. Hornblower's renewed awareness was clear to see. The inevitable horror was bound to follow momentarily. But the dark eyes simply kept holding his.

"Sir," Hornblower said then, softly. He glanced at Bowles' back, as did Pellew, before taking a step closer. "I remember."

That was all he said. It was all he had to say. The excited anticipation in his features conveyed his intent more clearly than any words might have done. Pellew nodded. He went to walk past Hornblower and, as he did so, he whispered, "Wait a little. Not right away."

Hornblower was left behind. He took a deep, steadying breath, and a slow smile tugged up his lips.

~ ~ ~

Edward Pellew's mind was racing. He had no idea how he had even made it to his quarters. It all felt like a dream. Well, he had his sign, that much was certain. How to proceed now? Not truly having expected this to happen, he had made no plans, no preparations... nothing. He began to pace. It was impossible to remain still. 

The hesitant knock on his door came quite soon. Sooner than he had expected. "Enter," he croaked, then cleared his throat and repeated more succinctly, "Enter!"

Horatio slipped inside like a thief in the night. He remained there, with his back against the door, staring at him, clutching his hat in his hands. Were it not for the feverish eyes and the flushed face, and the fact that this was Hornblower, of course, Pellew might have thought he looked frightened.

"You did not wait long," the captain said, smiling a little.

Having clearly waited for just the smallest sign of encouragement, Horatio let out the breath he'd been holding. "I could wait no longer, sir," he admitted. His fingers were scrunching his hat nervously.

"You will ruin that," Pellew said, stepping closer and pulling the abused item from Hornblower's grasp. He discarded it onto the table behind his back, where it joined his own hat.

Hornblower was still staring at him, parting his lips several times as if to speak, then closing them again, before making another attempt to find the words. Eventually, he did, "Captain, will you... will you kiss me?" He lowered his eyes. "Please."

Pellew's whole being felt warmed by the request. "I remember you rather like to take the initiative in these matters, Mister Hornblower."

Horatio blushed becomingly. "I do apologise for my forwardness last night. It was unforgivable."

Pellew stepped right up close to him and took his chin in his hands. "You forwardness brought us to where we are now." He gazed tenderly into the big brown eyes so close now. "And Horatio..." He smiled at the little gasp. "Never apologise to me for anything, least of all for kissing me."

Horatio smiled, and Pellew returned the smile. And then Horatio tilted his head and leaned in, his lips finding his captain's even as the hand on his chin moved up into his hair. And this time, neither of them felt the least bit foggy or hesitant, and as soon as the captain took charge of the kiss and Horatio made a soft sound of surrender, they were lost in each other. Their hands began to roam. pushing fabric out of the way and searching for skin. Horatio's cravat was undone and, along with the jacket which had been pushed back off his shoulders, slid down to the floor. The captain's coat and vest were unbuttoned clumsily, Horatio struggling with each single button in his haste.

When the captain's lips began to devour the pale skin of Horatio's throat, inhaling his scent as he went, Horatio moaned out loud.

"Hush," Pellew said, covering his mouth for good measure. "There are men milling about all over the ship at this hour."

Horatio nodded his understanding, and they paused for a moment.

The captain lowered his hand again, and his eyes roamed over Horatio, taking in the flushed face, swollen lips parted to draw breath more rapidly, half undone shirt exposing smooth skin, and said roughly, "By God, Horatio, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

Horatio smiled coyly, which only made him more beautiful. He reached out to rest his right palm over Pellew's heart and said softly, "Sir, you've been in my thoughts constantly since I first saw you." He moved forward and leaned his head on the captain's shoulder, and was gathered in a warm embrace. He sighed, "And I have dreamed each night that I may one day be in your arms like this."

"Horatio," the captain murmured against his temple. "I will arrange for you to be able to _dream in_ my arms as often as it can be done safely. You understand how careful we will have to be. A captain, like a midshipman, is not above the Articles of War."

"I do understand," Horatio said, wrapping his arms more tightly around Pellew's middle. "I will treasure each moment we can have together deep within my heart, sir."

Edward Pellew smiled. Not releasing Horatio from his arms entirely, he led him to the bed the boy had occupied the night before. He knew that, from this day forward, it would feel empty any night he was absent.

THE END


End file.
